Varn Merner
Varn Merner was a member of the Boome Marines mercenary organization. He served with them until his exile, which lead to him working for Harken Saw as an enforcer on board the Archius XI. During his tour with the crew, he would come out of exile and ultimately meet his end on Zeruel. History Life before the Archius Mercenary career before exile Varn, like all member of the Boome marines was a clone of the Project Meta experiment. Succeding in the trial of Knowledge and Body, he took the third trial. He spend the full month in the wild jungles of Boome, where he developed an interest in hunting. At first for survival and later, for sport. This lead to Varn being picked by Hunter for the Wolfpack. It was with these men that he began to tour the galaxy and engage in high-risk high-reward assignments. His brotherly bonds were strongest with Krum, Seth, Mercury and Noble. The Wolfpack was the elite and these five were the spearhead, sledgehammer or whatever Hunter needed them to be. During one assignment, Varn was forced to stay for two weeks with an Alpha sister in a small apartment, both waiting for a drug dealer to show up so they could extract information out of him. During the interrogation, the sister revealed her true name to him, Sasha Swarschwaser and proceeded to pull him by the collar into the next room. The two got married two weeks after that. The marriage lasted four months after that. The divorce was best described as a mistake that was worth in a few hundred thousand credits. At least by conservative estimates. Varn and Sasha would continue their cat and mouse relationship throughout their careers. Trixina incident and life in exile In 2373, on the tropical resort planet Trixina, several other mercenary factions organized an ambush for the Boome marines in order to settle old scores. The resulting fight lasted for 3 days and led to a chain reaction that destabilized the entire region. Believing that Varn was ultimately innocent in this, Seth Rollonso arranged for his exile, so that he may avoid the UGC's punishment and ultimately come back to the Boomes. Varn would spend the next ten years working odd jobs from regular mercenary work to specialized escort services until landing a job on the Archius. Life as a Archius crew member Varn didn't exactly start with good first impression, as he fell asleep due to a drunken stupor on the night before the ship launched and he had just recovered after the crew had dealt with a pirate threat. Luckily for him the opinion began to turn more positive after he managed to deliver the killing blow to a screecher queen. Befriending several of the crew, together they journeyed across the galaxy, following their captain's lead. Varn would later become the chief of security on the ship after the previous chief stepped down. Under him, every member of the crew would go under a form of combat training in preparation for an upcoming fight with a shadow organization known as the Crimson Son. Things would come to a head on Duroma as the crew were faced with a delicate situation involving children and a biker gang. Varn's actions would ultimately lead to several dead bikers and many more dead innocents. The confrontation with captain Spacehawk would not be the first of its kind for Varn, but the first one to make him take his actions and morals into consideration. After spending some time alone, he uncovered a plot by Bromun Creas, a former brother turned renegade, to attack the Archius. He was also aided by Varn's former wife, Sasha. The following battle would lead to Sahsa and Bromun losing their lives, but the Archius suffered a casualty of their own as well as Varn succumbing to the rage that plagues the Boome Marines. All news was not dire however, as Varn learned that he was not only due to be reinstated into the Boomes, but would take a position in the Honor guard once his mission was complete. He decided that the best way to celebrate was to purchase a tank. Of course, the good times couldn't last as the Archius were faced with another enemy, this time in the form of the kanad State Security. The crew was captured, but managed to fight off their captors, but it would seem that they would lose Lion and Dwan when both attempted to defuse a bomb set up by the kanads. This would push Varn to ask his captain to authorize what only could be described as torture. Whatever grief, anger frustration he had build up, was unleashed on one of the surviving blackjackets, Rask. On Kumoro the crew would face off against the Crimson son's top agents for the first time. The battle ends with utter defeat of the crew, who suffer several casualties, including the captain. During the battle however, they received help from two mysterious allies. After the battle, they would reveal themselves to be the very much alive Lion and Dwan. This would cause complete confusion in many of the crew members, as well as force one of them, Yanim, to leave. Varn himself was broken and demoralized after the captain's death and he latched on to the possibility of the two being who they say they are. Something to his relief was later confirmed. The final phase of his career would begin and end on Zeruel. Heeding the call from Harken Saw to join his fleet, Varn would contact Seth to enlist his brother's help in the coming fight. After a rough landing and rougher resistance, the Archius crew, aided by a team of Boomes, other mercenaries and the SDF would descend down the caverns. There, Varn would meet his end while fighting auditor Zane. His body would be later destroyed leaving only ashes with only a few other things remaining. Half the ashes were scattered on Mars, while the other half on his home planet of Boome. Category:Characters Category:Journey